Excusas
by MikaShier
Summary: Simon no quiere aceptar que lo que siente por Baz no es el odio típico de un enemigo.


***Simon***

Hay veces, en la vida, en que las razones por las cuales se hacen las cosas no coinciden con las palabras que tratan de explicar dicho suceso. Las respuestas abiertas podían dar rienda a un sinfín de pensamientos, actos y actitudes.

Simon Snow, de dieciséis años de edad, tenía que admitir que eso era completamente cierto. Sólo eso podía explicar el por qué se encontraba ahí, escondido tras un arbusto con Penny a su lado y un par de rayas de lodo debajo de los ojos de cada uno. Ella estaba divirtiéndose, pero él sentía su sangre hervir y comenzaba a picarle la nariz con ese olor que le indicaba que debía calmarse o explotaría.

—Debes agradecer que el viento sople hacia acá y no hacia allá —murmuró la chica, metiéndose a la boca una baya mientras hacía un pequeño espacio entre el arbusto para ver.

—Cállate —chistó Snow, apretando los labios. La pelirroja rió quedamente y se echó otra baya—. ¡Va a escucharnos!

—Anda, cálmate. Baz no va a escucharnos. Está bastante lejitos.

Snow sabía que Penny tenía razón. Baz estaba corriendo detrás del balón, con mechones de cabello pegados a sus sienes gracias al sudor mientras el resto estaba atado en una coleta mal hecha. Penny notó que el humor de Simon bajaba. Alzó una ceja.

— ¿Le estás viendo la coleta? —cuestionó en cierto tono de burla. Simon deseaba no molestarse, pero Penny de verdad le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Bufó un poco y la miró.

— ¿Me dejas tranquilo?

—Tú pediste que viniera, no empieces. Además, ¿para qué querías espiarle?

Los labios del chico se fruncieron en una fina línea. No era algo que le gustase recordar, aunque en realidad no era la gran cosa.

Esa mañana, al despertar, Baz ya estaba arreglado y tendiendo su cama (quizá Snow había despertado muy temprano o a él se le había hecho tarde). Lo observó moverse por unos segundos, maravillándose en secreto de la elegancia que aparentaba. La delicadeza.

"Digno de un vampiro."

Hubiera estado bien de no ser que eso no solamente lo pensó. Estaba tan distraído que lo había dicho en alto, fuerte y claro. Como si hubiese sido intencional. Y el azabache lo miró con desprecio.

— ¿Espiándome tan temprano, Snow?

—Este es mi cuarto.

—Nuestro.

—Mío. Y tú estás aquí también, me despertaste con todos tus movimientos de chupasangre.

Le vio rodar los ojos y suspirar. No contestó. Simon sabía que Baz no había dicho nada más porque no había, de hecho, nada más que decir. Pero, de cierta manera, él no estaba conforme con esa conversación tan seca y poco profunda. Así que, sentándose en la orilla del colchón, se desperezó.

— ¿Qué hacen los vampiros los sábados? —cuestionó en son de burla. Baz detuvo lo que hacía y le miró con molestia, pero sonrió de lado.

—Salen a pasear, hambrientos—contestó antes de abandonar la habitación.

Entonces, ahí estaba Simon, mirando a lo lejos a Baz, a la espera de que tomara a una persona y la vaciara.

En teoría, Snow sabía que había sido una broma. Pero él no quería darse _realmente_ cuenta de ello. Además, no tenía nada que hacer y frenar a Baz en su camino de destrucción al mundo era, sencillamente, más interesante que ser el conejillo de indias de Penny en el laboratorio de magia avanzada. Y, en su defensa, esa respuesta podía conllevar a muchísimas opciones de lo que Baz podía o no hacer.

—El hechizo se está desvaneciendo —se quejó Simon, dándole a la chica un golpecito en el hombro. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y siguió arrancando bayas al arbusto. No le importaba que Baz volviese a hacerse pequeño.

—Un **veo, veo** no es un hechizo duradero. Es como unos binoculares, no puedes traerlo todo el tiempo.

— ¡Pues hazlo otra vez! ¡Apenas va a medio partido! —aquello le molestó a Penny, quien se acomodó las gafas antes de señalarlo con el dedo.

— ¡Si tú no puedes usar magia, haz lo que los sin magia hacen!

— ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡No hay manera de que pueda ver desde aquí!

— ¡Baz ya sabe que estás viendo! ¡Solo anda a sentarte en las gradas y ahórrale el trabajo de fingir que no te ve!

*Penélope*

Estaba cansada del estúpido jueguito que Snow se traía últimamente. Ella sabía lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo con exactitud. No sólo había terminado con Agatha hacía dos meses con la excusa de que "sabía que nunca iba a aceptar sus aventuras y no podía soportarlo más" (con palabras más amables), sino que, desde entonces, se había dedicado a inculpar a Baz de prácticamente nada y se había encaprichado con perseguirlo al menos una vez a la semana.

Ella no era tonta, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando le miraba. A Snow le gustaba, le encantaba, adoraba, la existencia completa de Baz.

Pero lo disfrazaba con odio e incertidumbre. Prefería creer que Baz estaba envenenándolo a aceptar simplemente que estaba jodidamente enamorado de él.

Y Penny tenía una idea de cómo hacerle darse cuenta.

 ***Baz***

Definitivamente, hoy no era su día. Estaba intentando dar lo mejor de sí en ese partido y no lo estaba logrando. Sentía la mirada de Snow clavada en él. Desde hacía rato, en el bosque, y ahora, sentado bien recto en las gradas.

Le ponía los nervios de punta y se sentía acalorado de cierta manera.

Era como si estuviese siendo acechado, como si le acorralara. Lo único molesto de que Snow le espiara era, simplemente, la razón por la que lo hacía. Ese chico de hebras cobres solo quería asegurarse de que no planeara dominar al mundo con "súper poderes de vampiro". Aunque, si era sincero, le gustaba pensar que Simon lo veía con otros motivos.

Unos más personales.

 ***Simon***

Ya era la segunda mitad del partido y Simon no podía sentirse más incómodo y molesto. Baz había atinado a la portería. Un gol. Y todo el equipo lo celebraba abrazándolo o dándole molestas palmaditas. ¡Incluso se atrevían a revolverle el cabello!

¡Y el estúpido de Basilton se dejaba!

No parecía molesto en absoluto. Simon incluso podía darse cuenta de que intentaba mantener el semblante serio. No sonreír. Lo vio morderse el labio y desvió la vista, bufando. Estúpida fachada de vampiro.

—Simon, ya cálmate —se quejó Penny, pellizcándose la nariz con una mueca, luego sonrió—. Apestas a celos.

—Deja de exage… ¡No estoy celoso! ¡Deja de entrometerte!

—Oh, vamos —soltó una risa bastante alta, ocasionando que una chica en la parte inferior de las gradas la mirase con molestia. Penny la ignoró por completo—. Vale, vale, como digas, Simon.

—Gracias, deja de reírte —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la grada de atrás. Penny envolvió un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

—Pero qué… ¡Le ha tocado el trasero a Baz! ¡Lo he visto! —gritó en un susurró. Simon se irguió de inmediato y localizó al chico en cuestión rápidamente. Penny soltó una risotada— Vale, solo lo ha empujado —se dio un golpecito con el puño en la cabeza—. Qué torpe, quizá deba cambiarme los lentes.

Simon podía comportarse como un infante, era completamente consciente de eso, pero no le permitiría a Penny verle hacer una rabieta. Apretó los labios y bajó de las gradas con molestia, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Penny no lo siguió, lo despidió con la mano y cruzó sus piernas mientras seguía viendo el partido con total indiferencia. Va, ella molestaba a Simon todos los días, quizá se había pasado de la raya un poquitín, pero el chico debía comenzar a darse cuenta de sí mismo y dejar de engañarse.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación en ese edificio tan jodidamente solitario, se negó a salir. Penny no volvió por él ni le mandó mensaje alguno al móvil, pero a Simon no le importaba que no lo buscara en ese momento.

Ese día no quería que nada importara. No iría a espiar a Baz por más tiempo, se quedaría en su habitación y se olvidaría del Humdrum y de toda la confusión que se arremolinaba en su interior. Se quedaría ahí abrazando la almohada y soltando suspiros porque era tan tonto que no podía ni entenderse a sí mismo. Ni siquiera sabía en qué estaba pensando, literalmente. Todo estaba revuelto en su cabeza.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Baz entró, dirigiéndose al baño sin decir nada.

Simon se obligó a no darle importancia al hecho de que había regresado bastante más tarde de lo normal. Se forzó a enterrar la cara en la almohada e ignorarlo. Pero un ruido bastante curioso le hizo levantarse. Provenía de la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Se acercó lentamente, sin hacer sonido alguno, y escuchó.

— **Cerradito y con candado** —Simon abrió los ojos ampliamente y fue a girar la perilla, pero esta estaba trabada y no se movía ni un milímetro, a pesar de que no traía el pestillo puesto.

—Penny, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

—Este hechizo si es duradero, Simon —contestó con voz burlona. Simon no la veía, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo—. Encerrado el resto de la tarde con Baz, ¿no es genial? Es por tu bien.

— ¡¿Encerrarme con el enemigo es por mi bien?! —cuestionó con molestia. Penny soltó otra risita.

—Sí, algo así. Vendré por la mañana a abrirles, ¡diviértanse! —escuchó los pasos alejarse, pero luego volvió a oírlos cera— Por cierto, la ventana no es una opción, la pueden abrir pero no se puede salir por ahí. Bueno, ¡pásatela bien!

Simon no podía salir de su impresión. Volvió a la cama, con el ceño fruncido, y se acostó nuevamente. Baz salió del baño después, su cabello estaba húmedo.

— ¿Por qué estabas gritando, Snow? —preguntó con indiferencia. Simon se debatió entre si contestarle o no, pero finalmente suspiró.

—Penny nos ha encerrado aquí hasta el amanecer. Ponte cómodo, va a ser una larga noche.

 ***Baz***

La noche sí se sintió bastante larga. Simon se negó a separarse de su cama y Baz no podía sentirse más nervioso, cosa que era extraña porque vivían juntos, prácticamente. La noche cayó, oscura y sin estrella alguna, junto con una tormenta que le hizo cerrar la ventana.

Suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para observar de reojo a Simon, que finalmente se había quedado dormido, abrazando la almohada con fuerza y, Baz podía jurarlo y reírse el resto de la vida, babeando.

Se suponía que debía odiar a Simon con toda su alma, era su destino, lo que se había propuesto durante toda la vida. Pero se veía tan torpe e indefenso… ¿cómo se suponía que no iba a enamorarse de él? Le era jodidamente atractivo a la vista. Le daban ganas de acariciarle esos mechones rizados y color cobre. Poder besar su mejilla y… Bufó. Definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo.

Se dispuso a descansar, recostándose en su cama y clavando la vista en el techo antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar el aire. ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarse de ese idiota sin sentido?

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando Snow hizo un sonido raro, como una especie de quejido. Baz se irguió y prendió la lamparita para verle. El chico estaba aferrado a su almohada, pero se removía de una forma extraña y sudaba a pesar de que hacía frío.

—No puedo… —murmuró entre sueños con la voz quebrada. El interior de Baz se contrajo. No le gustaba que Simon sufriera pesadillas, pero no había nada que hacer. Si lo despertaba, seguramente el chico se pondría a despotricar en su contra y mejor se evitaba eso. Se volvió a acostar, queriendo ignorarlo. Pero, entonces, lo escuchó sollozar.

 ***Simon***

Entreabrió los ojos unas horas después de haberse dormido, sus sentidos aún no se despertaban del todo, pero podía sentir que había alguien acostado con él, por el hundimiento de la cama. Entonces distinguió la voz de Baz. No hizo movimiento alguno y volvió a cerrar los ojos, fingiendo seguir dormido.

La luz estaba encendida y Simon estaba abrazado al torso de Baz mientras este le acariciaba el cabello y leía con voz suave pero clara un viejo cuento de los sin magia que Simon ya había visto en las pertenencias del contrario.

Narraba la historia de un viejo pueblo, donde las hadas eran las únicas que utilizaban la magia, y de cómo éstas le habían dado la espalda en cuanto el pueblo fue atacado por animales místicos de la montaña, que había sufrido un incendio en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

—Entonces el hada revoloteó sus alas hacia el joven granjero y musitó con voz suave y cantarina: "Vuestro pueblo ha sido maldecido por el hada mayor, quien fue testigo de cómo uno de los vuestros asesinaba a sangre fría a un hijo del bosque. El mal cayó sobre vosotros y ahora sufriréis infortunio hasta que muera el último niño del lugar, pero aún podeís salvar a los vuestros". El joven, conmocionado, preguntó al hada el por qué le contaba aquello, si habían cazado a su especie. Ella, sonriendo con tristeza, afirmó "Vosotros no tenéis que culparos por el crimen de alguien más. Matad al Oso de la cueva, que atormenta a mi gente, y la libertad os pertenecerá"… —Baz se quedó callado, observando el texto. Incluso las caricias se habían detenido. Le escuchó suspirar y cerrar el libro— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—Desde que el hada se apartó de su gente —contestó sin pensarlo—. ¿Cómo supiste que…?

—Me estás acariciando la camisa —Simon se dio cuenta del movimiento inconsciente, e innecesario, que realizaba su mano y se detuvo de forma inmediata. Baz le miró.

— ¿Por qué no me has echado a un lado?

—Yo… Si estás aquí leyendo no puedes planear nada malvado y… —Baz arrugó el gesto y fue a levantarse, pero Simon le apretó la cintura— Sigue leyéndome el cuento…

—Tenías una pesadilla, ahora estás despierto. Se acabó.

—No quiero que se acabe… Quédate.

—Aquí, en tu cama, Snow.

—Si quieres nos acostamos en la tuya —Baz alzó una ceja y soltó una especie de bufido mezclado con risa.

—Está bien… —accedió segundos después. Snow se acomodó a su lado y lo miró, expectante. Baz rotó los ojos y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja antes de continuar:— "Mi pueblo os deberá la vida, así que seréis perdonados por el hada mayor y la maldición desaparecerá". El joven, decidido a acabar con el mal que acechaba su pueblo, decidió seguir el mandato del hada, que le acompañó al interior del bosque…

Simon observaba los labios de Baz moverse. Observó su perfil con atención y sonrió un poco. Al fin lo comprendía. En ese momento, mientras le acariciaba la mano sin darse cuenta.

Alzó el brazo y acarició la mejilla del azabache, provocando que dejara de leer para mirarle. Los ojos de Baz eran hermosos. Los mejores ojos del mundo. Y su cabello era tan suave como lo imaginó. Acortó la distancia, acariciando los labios del contrario con los propios.

Baz retrocedió ligeramente, pero dejó el libro en el buró y cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza un poco para besar a Simon devuelta mientras este le recostaba en la cama, sin importar ya nada. Porque ahí, en el mundo dentro de su habitación, nadie más existía. No habían enemigos, no había Humdrum, no estaba Penny, no existía una Agatha. No habían vampiros. No había nada. Solo Simon y Baz. En el mundo dentro de su habitación, Simon entendió.

Siempre había estado enamorado de ese estúpido vampiro.


End file.
